Colored
by crimson-clee
Summary: Drabble-ish oneshots, various pairings in different moods and colors; -1- lukewarm, Aidou/Yori; -2- sample, Shiki/Rima
1. Lukewarm

Disclaimer: Let's make it simple. I don't own anything that follows.

* * *

1. Lukewarm

* * *

**S****s**_**S**_**A****a**_**A**_**Y****y**_**Y**_**O****o**_**O**_**R****r**_**R**_**I****i**_**I**_

_Warmth mingling with cold  
__Is the start of each of us  
__Trading in  
__What we are made of_

**A****a**_**A**_**I****i**_**I**_**D****d**_**D**_**O****o**_**O**_**U****u**_**U**_

His body was cold underneath the layers of his clothing. In opposite to her regular school uniform he wore casual clothes, trousers and jersey and a coat, appealing perfectly adventurous and venturing for the dangerous situation they were in.

He wasn't the image of reliability but the poisonous look in his eyes that he spat the circle of raging vampires made her trust him with her life. Maybe it was just the adrenaline that got to her head, or her incredibly numbed sense of reality; maybe it was that she already saw herself being bitten by a pair of sharp teeth belonging to a creature that shouldn't even exist. Maybe it was the horror and the realization of the secrets she'd longed to know at the same time striking down that smart brain of hers. Maybe it was all that or nothing at all but the content of her head was turned upside down.

Ever since the atmosphere at Cross Academy had turned from miserable to worst, in one step omitting every possibility of being able to afford taking a period of time to get used to the supernatural happenings, Yori had been dragged around. Was it fate's touch of irony that she had to stand still and wait to be killed on her own will?

"Aidou-senpai," she protested. "Let me down. If you want to fight, your arms will have to be free."

"Can't." He shot back, short-winded. He cocked his head wildly, his eyes searching for a way to escape through the surrounding wall of monsters. _He was one of them too._ Her survival instinct had long since kicked in and restrained her from a breakdown with a transparent folding-screen in between.

In contradiction to her words Yori's fists tightened on the crinkled fabric of his trench coat first, and slowly she let go of it. Instead she gripped the shoulder of his arm that held her to his chest with her nails effectively. Expectedly the landing on the ground wasn't comfortable but hard, moist and cold. It stained her skirt and bare skin, and sent more chills over her limps.

"Darn it! What the heck are you trying to achieve?" For a second his eyes flashed to her face icily. If Yori had torn her gaze from a vampire two meters away from her, she would have cringed. Her face basked in the pale light of the moon which also lit the distorted expressions of her opponent. It crouched low in a jolting move and growled along with its conspecifics, ready to jump at her.

"Shit!"She heard Aidou mumble without registering why. Reality slapped her back in the form of his coat being flung at her face. In reaction she frowned at the momentary loss of sight in complete darkness before she pulled the fabric from her head. Her eyes widened at the columns of ice frozen solid in mid-action in a circle around Aidou and her, and the air she had held in rose in a small cloud from her slightly parted lips.

"Are they dead?" Yori asked in an impersonal voice. Her thoughts stood _still,_ immobile. How could she come up with something different? It must be him, her eyesight was proof of it. How could he stay so _calm_ if it hadn't been him?

"Not completely yet." And his fist dashed forward, smashing the nearest column to pieces. "That's for Kaname-sama, you pile of crap." He turned his head, short blond curls damp on his forehead, and fixed his gaze on her. "Are you okay? They didn't get near you, did they?"

Yori had suddenly the impression that it wasn't that his eyes were as cold as ice but the other way round. Ice was as cold and stunning as the light hue of his eyes. Blue. Green. Teal.  
"Fine, thanks." She stood up slowly, concentrating on picking off the few leaves that were worth brushing off in order to give herself time to process. It was in vain however, her thoughts showed no intention to budge. "You did that?" She confirmed.

He shrugged. "That's what I can." A frown made its way onto his features. His eyebrows formed an arch and he eyed her curiously. "You don't have any other questions?"

Yori hesitated. "No, not yet."

Aidou gave her another strange glance. "Then later." He said and it sounded like a promise.

Yori's face heated up; briefly she looked on the ground hiding her reddish cheeks – even though she wasn't even sure if he could notice the color (or maybe just because of that) –, then up again. He held out his hand to her, waited a long moment before she decided that he wouldn't hurt her just now. There were no signs of what he was visible, he was no totally freaked out creature. It was the same attractive boy her female classmates swooned over thinking that he was an ordinary human, better-looking than the average, contradictorily more secretive than the others.

The sensation of touching his hand felt bizarre. Like marble it was chilly, like silk it was smooth and like the last piece of a jigsaw-puzzle it wrapped around hers.

**A****a**_**A**_**I****i**_**I**_**D****d**_**D**_**O****o**_**O**_**U****u**_**U**_

_Warmth mingling with cold  
__Is the end of us  
__Fading away  
__In eternal normality_

**Ss_S_Aa_A_Yy_Y_Oo_O_Rr_R_Ii_I_**

* * *

I hope you liked it. I really had to get this off my mind. It's not something critical or emotional, but a _moment_ between the two of them. I simply love moments that have no obvious meaning besides what they are.

If you want to read an ingenious and longer story about that scene, I recommend you read _Take Me Away_ by Fabulous Georgina.

This is based on that certain scene in chapter 41 of VK. Reviews and alerts are very much appreciated.


	2. Sample

2. Sample

* * *

**S****s**_**S**_**H****h**_**H**_**I****i**_**I**_**K****k**_**K**_**I****i**_**I**_

_Brow__n.  
__Red._

___Maroon__.  
__Claret__._

**R****r**_**R**_**I****i**_**I**_**M****m**_**M**_**A****a**_**A**_

„Rima."

-

Was it brown or red? When she was looking at it while it was dark outside, it seemed like a dark shade of auburn. During daytime the sun often highlighted it with different hues of red, making it glimmer slightly.

At dusk it was an even composition of both. (Just like they were equal.)

Sometimes it seemed so wrong to her that they were nocturnal – his appearance shone the most in the light of the sun when contrasts were revealed (white and black, smooth and angular, angelic and devilish) and gleamed only secretly under the dull moon.

Liking secrets was a part of her character but if she already knew most of his, what was the point of it? It took away the underlined arcane atmosphere around him and left her with his personality (that was characteristically lazy most of the time and easy to read when he was in the mood).

She tilted her head, left cheek propped up on her palm, and continued to stare at him blankly.

"Rima."

Her eyes wandered from his shock of hair to his mouth, the fine bow of his lips, and then upwards to his eyes. Beneath half-closed lids he tried to trace her thoughts with a questioning look. The color was blue, not as azure as hers, but shaded with silver. She knew those eyes for years, and although they unveiled the very _him_ (who he was and what they were together) to her who had learned the patterns. (Because it's a must associating with a person who's sometimes even too lethargic to show what's on his mind by moving the few muscles necessary).

-

She removed her gaze from his facial features and fixed it back upon her earlier center of attention.

-

"Shiki," she started seriously after a while. "What's the color of your hair called?"

He blinked at her lazily, dumbfounded. "Brown?"

Idiot, she thought smiling.

**R****r**_**R**_**I****i**_**I**_**M****m**_**M**_**A****a**_**A**_

Brown.  
Red.

(A mixture of both)  
Chestnut red.

**S****s**_**S**_**H****h**_**H**_**I****i**_**I**_**K****k**_**K**_**I****i**_**I**_

* * *

A place for my notions. I don't know if interpreting this can have a result, but if you come up with something I'd like to hear it. Review please.


End file.
